eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Geoff Barnes
Geoffrey "Geoff" Barnes made his first appearance 9 May 1994. He is portrayed by David Roper. Storylines Yorkshire born Geoff is Michelle Fowler's personal tutor at university. When Michelle begins performing badly during her final year, Geoff helps her get back on track. They become friends, which soon develops into a romance. Geoff is nearly 30 years older than Michelle. The age difference is initially a concern for Geoff, but Michelle is not perturbed. She continues seeing him despite objections from her father, Arthur, who grows increasingly antagonized by Geoff’s presence. Arthur feels that his paternal role towards Michelle and her daughter Vicki is being superseded by Geoff, and he resents him because of this. Geoff is divorced and has three grown children, including a daughter named Felicity. Felicity turns out to be an obnoxious snob and there is a clear class divide between her and Michelle. Felicity frequently goads Michelle about her past and for dating a middle-aged man. There is an underlying hostility every time they met. Later in the year, Geoff supports Pat Butcher through a troublesome period, and subsequently becomes the object of her affections. Out of sympathy, Geoff takes an interest in Pat's affairs, and even persuades her to take an evening course in business studies. Pat soon begins to think that Geoff is interested in her sexually, but Geoff seems oblivious to her advances. Gossip begins to spread about the nature of their relationship and at this time Geoff decides to let Pat down gently. However, he is beaten to it by Pat who senses the on-coming rejection and announces − to Geoff's surprise − that they should no longer see each other socially. In 1995, Geoff is offered a new job in Scotland. He asks Michelle to marry him, hoping that she and Vicki will join him there. Michelle is hesitant and Arthur reacts with fury − denouncing their relationship as “unnatural”. However, Arthur’s extreme opposition only encourages Michelle to go against his wishes. Although Michelle claims to love Geoff, she worries that their relationship lacks passion. After weeks of contemplation, she is finally persuaded to accept by her nemesis Grant Mitchell, who goads her about her boring life in Walford. Geoff − who has already prepared himself for rejection − is stunned and thrilled when she agrees to marry him. In April, Geoff and Michelle travel to Scotland to view their new home. Michelle does not seem particularly happy, which Geoff picks up on. Michelle's mother, Pauline, unwittingly makes the situation worse when she praises Geoff for being safe and secure, unlike Michelle's other boyfriends. He begins to realise that Michelle finds him dull and boring. After a bout of heavy contemplation, he tells Michelle that getting married would be a mistake, because she does not love him enough. Michelle argues that affection and respect are more important than passionate love, but Geoff refuses to allow her to waste her life on a loveless marriage. They part company and Geoff remains in Scotland. He returns to Walford unexpectedly in September, to see if Michelle is interested in taking a job as a research assistant in America with one of his colleagues. Geoff admits that he still loves Michelle. They spend the night together and talk about reconciling. Michelle remains unsure and tells him that she needs time to think it over. She eventually opts against a reconciliation with Geoff and takes the job in America instead. Geoff leaves Walford with a broken heart in October 1995; Michelle leaves Walford shortly after, having become pregnant with Grant Mitchell’s child See also * Geoff Barnes - List of appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Teachers Category:1941 Births Category:1994 Arrivals Category:1995 Departures